Selection of menu options in an application display has been problematic using conventional techniques. Conventionally, the selection of editing, formatting or other application tools involved accessing a drop down user interface menu. Some conventional solutions present drop-down menus that, when presented, allow a user to select one or more options, but the options are often limited in quantity and type. There are other problems or limitations associated with typical drop down menus.
Some conventional drop down menus are limited in functionality and, in some cases, altogether eliminate the context of a user's workflow when working on a document, image, file, graphic, or the like. When conventional solutions (e.g., drop down menu, dialog boxes) are used to present (i.e., display) and invoke an option, upon selection of an option, one or more functions are immediately invoked and the on-screen presentation changes or disappears altogether. Thus, a user may not be able to view previously presented information, which may result in the loss of context or create additional efforts to recall previous actions. For example, when an “edit” option is selected from a drop down menu, a user may follow a series of prompts to select a function, action, or other option (hereafter “option”). After selecting an option, the original presentation of the drop down menu changes or altogether disappears, thus forcing invocation of the drop down menu again in order to select another option. Thus, conventional solutions abruptly interrupt user workflow, create time delays, and require labor-intensive and inefficient efforts.
Further, conventional techniques are typically devoid of visual indications that allow ready identification of an option being invoked. Further, conventional solutions provide no indicator, visual or otherwise, that allow a user to identify workflow direction or history.
Thus, what is needed is a visual options tool without the limitations or problems of conventional techniques.